Bachelor Gus
"Bachelor Gus" is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was broadcast on November 21st, 1999. Plot 'Summary' Gus moves into Old Rusty at school after overhearing his parents' unfortunate plans to move again. 'Main Story' Gus overhears his parents talking about "Operation Relocation", which Gus thinks may mean that they would have to move again. This doesn't sit well with Gus, who decides to run away from home and move into Old Rusty the next day. He is having a hard time even hanging up a "Home Sweet Home" picture on the iron bars. The Recess Gang then suggests some creature comforts, such as electricity, and T.J. tricks the Ashleys into helping them decorate. Gus throws a rocking party on his first night in Old Rusty, then his guests, including the rest of the gang, leave for their own parents, leaving Gus alone. Gus doesn't mind at first, but then gets a nasty scare when the electricity is turned off, and the lights in Old Rusty are turned off. Eventually, he runs in a panic out of Old Rusty and runs into his parents, which were called by T.J. who was worried about him, and Gus then explains why he ran away. His father then tells him that Operation Relocation was merely meaning that Gus would move into a bigger bedroom. The Griswald's then go home, and T.J. also goes home, smiling. Goofs *'Continuity error:' When the gang goes to meet Gus for the first time in the episode, all members except Gus are beside each other. While Spinelli and Vince are shown talking for a scene, the other members disappear. After perspective changes, the other members reappear. *'Animation error:' In the beginning of the episode, T.J. is shown with highlights in his eyes for the first time since season one, not counting merchandise. *'Consistency/continuity error:' While Gus and the rest of the gang are sitting by the table at the cafeteria, there are milk cartons on the table. Once Gus stands up, there are no cartons on the table. *'Consistency/continuity error:' While Gus and the rest of the gang are sitting by the table at the cafeteria, the aerial view shows their table beside the serving table. After Gus gets on the table, they are beside the wall instead. *'Coloring error:' While Gus is standing on the table at the cafeteria and the scene is changed to show Spinelli talking to him, the table is colored in the floor's color. *'Coloring error:' When Gus is talking to the Ashleys during his party, Megan is drawn as a recolor of Spinelli. *'Dialogue error:' When Ashley B. says, "Right hand mauve" when playing Twister, Guru Kid places his right hand on yellow. This may or may not have been done on purpose. *'Consistency error:' When the Ashleys are playing "Twister", Ashley B. calls out "left hand mauve", yet the spinner landed on yellow. *'Animation error:' When Gus is chatting with the Ashleys, there are two Ashley B.'s in the same frame. *'Coloring error:' When the Diggers first appear in this episode, both boys are blonde. *'Animation error:' When the gang are wondering where Gus is the next day, Butch's streak on his hair is missing. *'Consistency error:' When the gang are sitting in class, the girl with long blonde hair and the light blue t-shirt with a heart on it is sitting in their classroom. However, in the episode "King Gus", it is established that she is a second grader. *'Continuity/consistency error:' When the Ashleys first arrive at Gus' new home under Old Rusty, Ashley A. is wearing her backpack. When she begins to speak to the gang, her backpack is missing. When T.J. suggests that they help them decorate, her backpack is back, and when the girls walk inside, her backpack is missing again. Then when Ashley A. makes a few suggestions, her backpack is back. *'Coloring error:' When Gretchen was coming up with joke, Tracey's hair is violet. *'Coloring error:' When Ashley A. begins to speak to the gang after the Ashleys first arrive at Gus' new home under Ol' Rusty, Ashley T.'s collar and skirt are darker than usual. *'Animation error:' When The Recess Gang first saw Gus wearing a different outfit, Spinelli's nostrils are drawn. Trivia *This episode is similar to the Doug episode, "Doug Says Goodbye", where Skeeter thinks he's moving and ends up trying to live with Doug, until he finds out that he was only going to be moving to a new bedroom. *Owl from Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise makes a cameo appearance. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes